Thomas/Cartoon Wild Style
Cast * Thomas as Double D * Emily as Nazz (Emily & Nazz are both Thomas & Double D's love interest) * Duck as Eddy (Duck suits Eddy) * Toby as Ed * James as Mac Foster (James and Mac Foster are both red) * Donald/Douglas as Frankie Foster (Donald & Douglas suits Frankie Foster) * Percy as Dexter * BoCo as Dee-Dee * Rosie as Blossom * Bill/Ben as Buttercup * Oliver as Bubbles * Molly as Ms. Keane * Henry as Professor Utoninum * Salty as Percy the Parrot * Gordon as The Grim Reaper * Billy as Billy * Daisy as Mandy * Whiff as Mindy * Edward as Wallabee Beatles * Mavis as Kuki Sanban * Neville as Courage * Elizabeth as Irwin * Spencer as Caline * Murdoch as Chester the Dog * Bertie as Aqua the dolphin * Jiminy Cricket as Sir Topham Hatt Clips Thomas Gets Tricked, Gordon & The Gremlins, & The Fogman are taken from Thomas’ Halloween Adventures & Other Thomas Adventures DVD. Edward Helps Out, Foolish Freight Cars, Percy’s Promise are taken from Thomas & His Friends Help Out DVD Come Out, Henry, Henry To The Rescue, Thomas Saves The Day, Thomas & The Conductor, Thomas Goes Fishing are restored. A Bid Day For Thomas, Trouble For Thomas, Percy Runs Away, Henry’s Special Coal, The Flying Kipper, Toby The Tram Engine, and Thomas Breaks The Rules are taken from A Big Day For Thomas DVD James Learns A Lesson, A Proud Day For James, and No Joke For James are taken from Best of James DVD Thomas and Bertie’s Great Race, The Trouble With Mud, and Mavis are taken from 10 Years of Thomas The Tank Engine & Friends DVD Old Iron, James In A Mess, Duck Takes Charge, Down The Mine, The Runaway, Better Late Than Never, Tenders & Turntables, Percy Proves A Point, Trust Thomas, & Percy & The Signal are taken from Thomas & His Friends Get Along DVD Thomas' Christmas Party, Thomas & The Missing Christmas Tree, and Terence The Tractor are taken from Thomas’ Christmas Party VHS Thomas Comes To Breakfast, Pop Goes The Diesel, Diesel’s Devious Deed , A Close Shave For Duck, Gordon Takes A Dip, Double Trouble, A Cow On The Line and Trouble In The Shed are taken from Thomas Comes To Breakfast DVD Toby’s Tightrope and Henry’s Forest are taken from Trust Thomas DVD Thomas, Percy & The Dragon, Donald & Douglas, The Deputation, Time For Trouble, A Scarf For Percy, The Diseasel, & Edward’s Exploit are taken from Thomas, Percy & The Dragon DVD Thomas Gets Bumped, Edward, Trevor & The Really Useful Party, Diesel Does It Again, Gordon & The Famous Visitor, Donald’s Duck, & Thomas, Percy & The Mail Train are taken from Thomas Gets Bumped DVD Daisy, Percy’s Predicament, Whistles and Sneezes, Saved From Scrap, A New Friend For Thomas, Tender Engines, & Percy Takes The Plunge are taken from Percy Takes The Plunge DVD James Goes Buzz Buzz, One Good Turn, Bertie’s Chase, Heroes, Bulgy, Wrong Road, and Percy, James & The Fruitful Day are taken from James Goes Buzz Buzz DVD Percy’s Ghostly Trick, Woolly Bear, Thomas & Percy’s Mountain Adventure, Escape, Oliver Owns Up, & All At Sea are taken from Percy’s Ghostly Trick DVD Granpuff, Sleeping Beauty, A Bad Day for Sir Handel, Rusty Helps Peter Sam, Rusty To The Rescue, & Thomas & Stepney are taken from Rusty To The Rescue DVD Thomas and the Special Letter, Home at Last, Rock 'N' Roll, Steamroller, Toad Stands By, and Bowled Out are taken from Thomas & The Special Letter DVD Henry and the Elephant, You Can’t Win, Special Attraction, Passengers and Polish, Gallant Old Engine, Fish are taken from Henry & The Elephant DVD Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady and Bulldog are taken from Sing Along & Stories DVD Mind That Bike, Train Stops Play, Thomas Meets The Queen, Bulls' Eyes, Special Funnel, and Four Little Engines are taken from Thomas Meets The Queen VHS Cranky Bugs, Lady Hatt's Birthday Party, Double Teething Troubles, Thomas, Percy and Old Slow Coach, Busy Going Backwards, and A Better View For Gordon are taken from Cranky Bugs DVD Toby and the Flood, Put Upon Percy, Horrid Lorry, Bye George!, Something in the Air, and Oliver's Find are taken from Races, Rescues, & Runaways DVD Toby's Discovery, Rusty and the Boulder, Duncan Gets Spooked, Stepney Gets Lost, Haunted Henry, and Sir Topham Hatt’s Holiday are taken from Spills & Chills DVD Make Someone Happy, A Big Surprise for Percy, Happy Ever After, Thomas and the Rumors, James and the Trouble with Trees, and Baa are taken from Make Someone Happy DVD Snow is taken from Thomas’ Christmas Wonderland DVD Salty's Secret, Harvey to the Rescue, No Sleep for Cranky, A Bad Day for Harold, & Elizabeth The Vintage Quarry Truck are taken from Salty’s Secret DVD Percy's Chocolate Crunch, Thomas, Percy and the Squeak, Gordon Takes a Tumble, Buffer Bother, Middle Engine, and Faulty Whistles are taken from Percy’s Chocolate Crunch DVD It's Only Snow, Jack Frost, and Toby Had a Little Lamb are taken from Thomas’ Snowy Surprise DVD James and the Red Balloon, Twin Trouble, Edward the Really Useful Engine, The World's Strongest Engine, Rusty Saves the Day, & Dunkin' Duncan are taken from James & The Red Balloon DVD Thomas & the Jet Engine, Percy and the Haunted Mine, Scaredy Engines, Harold and the Flying Horse, Bulgy Rides Again, & Salty's Stormy Tale are taken from Thomas & The Jet Engine DVD Hooray for Thomas, Edward's Brass Band, The Refreshment Lady's Stand, Rheneas and the Roller Coaster, The Grand Opening, & Best Dressed Engine are taken from Hooray For Thomas DVD Percy Gets It Right, Something Fishy, What's the Matter with Henry?, The Old Iron Bridge, Trusty Rusty, & Bill, Ben and Fergus are taken from Percy Saves The Day DVD Thomas & The Search For Fergus, Bad Day At Castle Loch, Toby & The Windmill, The Runaway Elephant, James and the Queen Of Sodor, & Oliver The Snow Engine are taken from Thomas & The Really Brave Engines DVD Jack Jumps In & A Friend In Need are taken from Thomas & Friends Classic Volume 6 Gordon & Spencer, Emily’s New Coaches, The Spotless Record, Peace & Quiet, & Thomas & The Avalanche are taken from Thomas & Friends Classic Volume 7Category:NatureRules1 Category:Parodies Category:Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends